


John's Jumpers

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's knitwear brings out passionate feelings in Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Jumpers

John grinned up at the bedroom ceiling and then turned on his pillow to grin at Sherlock. His smile faltered a bit though when he caught sight of his jumper lying on the floor—brand new but now irretrievably ruined.

He frowned at Sherlock instead. “I appreciate the enthusiasm but do you have to do it _every_ time? Until recently I didn’t even know it _was_ possible to rip someone’s jumper off.”

Sherlock stared into John’s eyes. “It is if you feel passionate enough about it.”

John beamed.

 

Once John had dropped off, Sherlock picked up his laptop and headed quietly for the kitchen. 

He sat down at the table, brought up the relevant spreadsheet and once he’d located ‘Mustard Yellow Monstrosity’, he put a cross in the ‘Destroyed’ column. Then he leant back and considered his results with some satisfaction. It was all going perfectly.

Seven down and just that bloody Christmas jumper to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Small_Hobbit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit)'s [comment_fic prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/574608.html?thread=80309136#t80309136): Sherlock (BBC), Sherlock/John, what to do with another awful jumper.


End file.
